


Like Star Wars!

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, not treated as a huge deal between mythological figures though, risk of incest averted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-11-01 01:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20806124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "Kozmotis Pitchiner was Jack’s many-times-great-grandfather. For whatever reason, this comes out post-movie."Sandy gives Jack some useful information.





	Like Star Wars!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 7/4/2013.

_You have to admit it would have been funny to see who he gave the shovel talk to,_ Sandy signs, sitting next to Jack on a tree branch.  
  
Jack stares at him. He blinks slowly, once. “Did you just say what I think you said?”  
  
_Not that he would have done that, since he’s, you know, evil now and not really on good terms with either of you. But I’m going to guess it would have been Seraphina, because she can take care of herself but you sometimes seem a little naïve. Baby Tooth told me about you going into Pitch’s lair right before Easter. That’s a lot of red flags you ignored then._  
  
“Sandy, stop! This is too weird. At least I’m not ignoring _this_ red flag! I mean. If you hadn’t stopped me, right now I would not only be on a date with Pitch’s daughter, I’d be on a date with my own great-great etc. grandmother! And you don’t seem to be taking it seriously at all.”  
  
_I was just telling you some information I thought you might want to know. Didn’t necessarily mean to stop you. It’s not like Mother Nature doesn’t know._  
  
Jack can’t form a proper response to this, so Sandy continues.  
  
_I mean, you’re both concepts now, not really people…and mythology, well. Oh, I know what this is like! It’s like Star Wars!_  
  
“I don’t really think that’s how I want my life to go,” Jack says, looking up at the sky. “Huh. I’ve never seen clouds like that in this latitude at this time of year before,” he comments after a pause.  
  
Sandy tugs on his sleeve. _You didn’t stand Mother Nature up on your date, did you?_  
  
“Oops. I guess so. I figured I’d explain later—what are you doing?” Jack asks as Sandy forms a very fast-looking plane out of dreamsand.  
  
_Just remembered lots of things I had to do. See you tomorrow, hopefully. Don’t blame me, I just told you the truth. Good luck, you’re going to need it._  
  
Before Jack can say anything else, the dreamsand plane shoots away and the weather begins to change.


End file.
